


girl, i wanna see you lose control

by girlxsteel



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Canon-adjacent, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Face Slapping, Hair-pulling, Kinda, Safe Sane and Consensual, Smut, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, but don't worry, i may have gone too far this time, it's my canon so, kara gets like pretty mean guys, oopsie, semi-butch kara, y'all prepare to hope aboard the smut train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 00:29:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17415512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlxsteel/pseuds/girlxsteel
Summary: Sometimes, one of the most powerful women in National City needs to be able to relinquish some control. Luckily, she has a girlfriend who can help her do just that.Supercorp bdsm. Canon-adjacent.





	girl, i wanna see you lose control

The first time it happens is entirely an accident. 

Kara has Lena bent over on their mattress, her ass up in the air and her face pressed into the comforter, Lena’s absolute favorite way to be. Kara is pounding into Lena relentlessly with their favorite strap on, Lena emitting sinful noises as the dildo slides in and out of her. She’s on the edge already, clenching tight around the thick red silicone.

Then Kara’s hand slips, landing on Lena’s inner thigh with a deafening slap. It’s hard enough to leave a red mark, but no more, considering that the red sun lamps are illuminating their bedroom. Kara panics, about to pull out and apologize, but then Lena is coming, tightening around the strap on so hard that Kara couldn’t pull out if she tried.

She collapses on the mattress with a groan, her body going limp as Kara slips out and then tosses the strap on aside. She collects Lena in her arms, the ebony-haired woman panting against her chest, and attributes her girlfriend’s intense orgasm to the heat of the moment. They doze off cuddled together like always, and by the time they wake up the next morning, both women have forgotten about the incident altogether.

However, a week later, Lena is on her knees on the mattress, Kara’s front molded against her back. Kara’s hand is working furiously between Lena’s legs, the wet sounds of her fingers slipping against Lena’s heat filling the air. Lena is panting, her thighs quaking as she struggles to hold herself up on the bed.

“K-Kara,” she groans, leaning her head back against the other woman’s shoulder. Kara picks up her pace in response, causing Lena to cry out and buck against her hand.

“What is it, baby?” Kara asks, her fingertips making quick circles around Lena’s clit. “What do you need?”

“Kara,” Lena gasps again, keening forward as the blonde applies a specific amount of pressure that drives her crazy. She takes a deep breath, steeling herself for the ability to speak. “Kara, the other day, when you hit me..”

Kara stops immediately, her breath catching in her throat. Meanwhile, Lena emits a strangled whine, desperate to have Kara’s fingers back on her once more. She glances over her shoulder at her girlfriend, her green eyes wide and almost teary.

“I’m so sorry,” Kara sputters, her hand moving to brush Lena’s sweat-soaked hair behind her ear. She cradles Lena’s face in her palm, blue eyes bearing into green. “I’m so sorry, Lena, baby. I didn’t mean to. It was an accident. I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“No,” Lena nearly chokes. She swallows the lump in her throat, her hand closing overtop of Kara’s on her jaw. “No, Kara, you don’t understand. I want you to do it again.”

“What?” Kara asks, unable to fully process what Lena has just said. She just blinks at the other woman, who is trembling so much Kara thinks she might fall over.

“I want you to hit me again.”

Kara just blinks at her, her cerulean eyes as wide as Lena’s ever seen them. Lena understands; it’s not every day your girlfriend tells you she wants you to manhandle her. She’s always been the more submissive one in bed, sure, letting Kara take control and more often on the receiving end of orgasms than giving. But it’s never really gone beyond a little bit of dirty talk or an especially strong orgasm or two. It’s always been in the back of Lena’s mind, that she wants to be treated a little rougher, an escape from her everyday control, but she’s never actually voiced the fact to Kara, never feeling the need to. Until now, that is, when her girlfriend has actually displayed her superior strength towards her, and Lena is all but desperate for more.

“I liked it when you hit me the other day,” she whispers. “Like, a lot. It hurt, but..I want it to hurt.”

Lena doesn’t want Kara to do anything she’s uncomfortable with. She can sense her girlfriend’s hesitation, her reluctance to hurt Lena – but she can also see the spark behind Kara’s eyes, the look of arousal she knows all too well.

“Are you sure?” Kara asks, her question barely a breath ghosting across her lips.

Lena nods, nuzzles further into Kara’s touch. She knows Kara wouldn’t truly hurt her, trusts her enough to take this step into the uncharted, and she’s practically vibrating with the anticipation of it all.

Kara gazes into Lena’s eyes for confirmation, receiving nothing but pure love and trust. Lena’s entire body is begging, pleading for Kara to give her what she so badly needs.

And so she does. Hesitant at first, Kara’s hand connects with Lena’s pale ass cheek as her fingers go back to her cunt. Upon seeing Lena’s reaction, though, she smacks her again harder, and then harder still, in a way that has Lena whining so hard her throat strains. Before she knows it, she’s coming against Kara’s hand, a bright red welt forming on her skin.

From then on, they develop a sort of system. Safe words and boundaries are established, mostly just a ‘red, yellow, green’ system, but heavier limits just in case it gets more intense. Limits on what Lena can and cannot handle, what exactly she needs from Kara. Their sex isn’t always intense, sometimes it’s gentle and loving, or a perfect balance in the middle, but there are times when Lena needs more. Times when she needs to relinquish the control she holds so strongly over the rest of her life. And Kara knows just how to take that from her.

One day, Lena comes home crying. It’s a big deal, Kara knows, for Lena almost never cries – even when she’s all alone. She’s been at work for nearly twenty-four hours, Kara knowing she left around 6am the day before and now it’s almost 3 in the morning. Lena is overtired, overworked, and completely burnt out, and as angry as Kara is knowing her girlfriend has worked this hard when she almost certainly didn’t have to, she’s twice as upset seeing her in shambles like this.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Kara asks meekly, as Lena lets the apartment door slam shut behind her, despite the fact that it’s the middle of the night and they have neighbors.

She makes her way to the fridge, tears rolling down her cheeks and dripping off of her chin. Grabbing their most expensive bottle of whiskey, she unscrews the top and takes a swig straight from the container. Her eyes close as the liquid burns her throat, settling in her stomach with a warm fire.

Lena doesn’t respond to Kara’s question. Instead, she stands with her hands gripping the kitchen counter so tightly that her knuckles turn white, head bowed with her ebony hair hanging in her face like a veil. She hiccups through her tears, her shoulders shaking in a way that makes Kara’s heart hurt. Finally, she speaks, refusing to look up and meet her girlfriend’s eyes.

“I need you to take care of me.”

For a moment, Kara just looks at Lena. Takes in her hunched form and the tears still cascading down her cheeks. She doesn’t have a clue what happened at L-Corp that day; it takes a lot for Lena to be this broken, so something serious must’ve gone down. Kara wants nothing more than to return Lena to her normal self, the woman who always has a smile for Kara, no matter how she’s feeling. They’ll talk about what happened later, Kara knows, but for now she needs to take care of Lena in the best way she can. She nods, and then a shadow seems to slip over her face, a veil of strength reserved only for Lena when she’s in such a crucial time of need.

Knowing Kara as just Kara Danvers (as most people do), one would never be able to guess she had a more dominant side. Bubbly, bright, and always wearing a cheeky smile or giggling aren’t normally qualities one associates with a woman who likes a little more control in the bedroom. Factoring in the superhero persona, however, it’d come as less of a surprise. Even after knowing (and dating) both sides of her girlfriend for over a year now, Lena admits that the two are almost like different people. Supergirl is commanding, domineering, and strong – both physically and emotionally. It’s no wonder she can legitimately bring one of the most powerful people in National City to her knees. Knowing Kara’s secret takes on a whole other meaning for Lena when it comes to their sex life, and the fact that while all of the city gets to know Supergirl, only she gets to know this specific side of her often has her bursting with pride.

“Bedroom,” Kara demands now, crossing her arms over her patterned button-up shirt. She doesn’t show a sliver of the hurt and concern she’s still feeling for Lena, even though it’s still bubbling up inside. Her blue eyes have gone hard, steely, and she glares at her girlfriend across the countertop. “And stop fucking crying. I don’t want to fuck a sniveling bitch.”

Lena gulps, steeling herself against the counter for a second more before darting off in the direction of their bedroom. When Kara joins her a moment later, having turned off the rest of the apartment lights and locked the front door, Lena is perched on their bed, completely devoid of clothing. She’s switched the red sun lamps on, and is sitting on her knees on the mattress. She continues to whimper quietly, but there are no more tears, her eyes red-rimmed and puffy.

“At least you can listen to instructions,” Kara snorts, shutting the bedroom door behind herself. “Or maybe this is what you wanted all along, huh, slut? Did you put on this show just so I’d come in here and fuck you?”

“N-No,” Lena chokes out, trying to keep herself from starting to cry again.

“No, what?” Kara snarls, using the small bit of superspeed that the red sun lamps allow to rush over to Lena on the bed. She grabs her by her chin roughly, directing her face so she looks her in the eyes.

“No, ma’am,” Lena whimpers. “It wasn’t a show, ma’am.”

“That’s better.” Kara lets go of Lena’s chin, circling around the bed slowly, leaving Lena to do nothing but sit and watch her. “Lie on your stomach.”

Lena does as she’s told, flattening herself out on the bed so she’s lying diagonal across the mattress. She doesn’t lie facedown, instead leaving her cheek pressed against the comforter so she can still watch Kara as she works. Her girlfriend makes her way over to their closet before peeling off her shirt and slacks, slowly, knowing the more time she takes, the more Lena will get riled up. Left in just her dark gray sports bra and a pair of red boxers, Kara leans over to rummage through the closet, and Lena bites down on her bottom lip at the sight of her girlfriend’s thighs straining against her underwear. Before she can stop herself, she lets out an audible whine.

“Did you say something?” Kara snaps around to look at Lena, who is now biting down on the blanket to keep herself from making any more noise. She shakes her head in response. Kara’s lips spread into a snarky smile and before Lena knows what’s happening, her head is being pulled back by Kara’s fist in her hair.

“Use your words, darling.”

“I’m sorry, ma’am,” Lena whispers, straining against Kara’s pull. “I didn’t say anything, no.”

“Good.” Kara lets go, letting Lena’s head fall back against the mattress with a light thump. “You know better than to speak without being addressed.” 

She goes back over to the closet, pulling off her boxers before affixing a harness with the red strap on attached around her hips. She tugs her boxers back up over the strap on before making her way back over to Lena, kneeling beside her on the bed.

“Sit up.”

Lena complies, pushing herself up onto her knees in front of Kara. She looks the other woman in the eyes, clasping her hands behind her back like she knows Kara likes her to.

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” Kara asks, dragging her eyes from Lena’s face down her body – from her pale breasts to the patch of dark curls between her legs, Lena is the most exquisite woman she’s ever seen.

Lena nods, and before she can even process her mistake, Kara’s hand is connecting with the side of her cheek, hard. The sound of the slap echoes through the room, and Lena has to use every muscle in her body not to clutch at her burning skin.

“What did I just fucking say about using your words?” Kara snaps.

“I-I’m sorry, ma’am,” Lena sobs, her hands clenching into fists behind her back. A single tear rolls down her cheek. “I didn’t mean to.”

“Sure you didn’t,” Kara snarls, rolling her cerulean eyes. She pats her thighs lightly. “Over my lap, since apparently you can’t listen to instructions after all.”

Whimpering, Lena lays herself out over Kara’s thighs, her ass sticking up as she rests her chin on her forearms on the mattress. A strangled sound escapes her throat, but there’s a wet heat pooling beneath her legs, growing stronger with every second.

“You’re gonna count,” Kara instructs, gently kneading at the flesh of Lena’s behind. Lena flinches but then relaxes into the touch, her eyes fluttering closed. “If you hesitate or mess up, I’ll start over. I’m not gonna give you what you need until we make it to ten, understand?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

The first smack lands on Lena’s ass just as she finishes speaking. The sound surprises her more than the actual hit, a loud thwack resounding through the air, but she still manages to choke out, “O-One!”

She makes it to ten surprisingly easy, despite the fact that each one hurts more than the last, and by the time Kara is done, a pink-purple bruise is spreading across one of her ass cheeks. Kara cradles her by her chin, her thumb swiping just under her bottom lip.

“Good girl,” she purrs, and Lena practically preens at the praise. Her eyes flutter closed once more, and as the pad of Kara’s thumb probes at her lips, she sucks it into her mouth. “You took your punishment so well. Although, you like being punished, don’t you?”

Lena reopens her eyes, smirking up at Kara in a way that she’s afraid is going to get her hit again. Instead, Kara pulls her thumb out of her mouth with a pop, splaying her hand against the back of Lena’s thigh.

“Spread your legs for me, baby,” Kara coos. “I wanna see just how much you liked that.”

Lena spreads her thighs apart instantly, as far as they can go in her current position, and Kara smiles at her immediate compliance. She drags her fingers through the dampness between Lena’s legs, humming in approval when she pulls her hand back to reveal warm, slick digits.

“You’re such a little slut,” Kara chuckles, rubbing her fingertips together. “I can’t even spank you without you getting soaking wet.” She jabs her fingers in the direction of Lena’s mouth once more. “Suck.”

Kara emits a low groan as Lena pulls her fingers into her mouth, swirling her tongue around them and sucking off her own wetness. She lets Lena clean them for a little longer than necessary before pulling her fingers out, grinning down at her girlfriend with an almost feral look on her face. 

“You took your spanking so nicely. Think you can take my cock just as good?”

Lena nods profusely, her jade eyes lighting up at the prospect of finally getting what she’s been craving all night. The wetness between her thighs only grows, and she has to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from squirming on Kara’s lap.

“Yes, please, ma’am. I want it so bad.”

Kara beams, snaps her fingers. “You know what to do.”

Lena scrambles, off of Kara’s lap and into the middle of the mattress, where she bends over loyally. Kara just stares for a minute, taking in Lena with her ass in the air, legs spread wide for her. Her ebony hair is splayed out across her back, a dark contrast to her alabaster skin. The welt on her flesh is bright red now, and Kara can practically see it throbbing. Lena is trembling, a stream of liquid dripping down her thigh and onto the comforter.

“What a good girl,” Kara purrs. Behind her, Lena can hear her swipe her blonde braid over her shoulder and then reach into the front of her boxers to pull out the strap on. There’s a squirt of liquid as Kara applies lube she almost certainly doesn’t actually need, and then her hands are resting on Lena’s hips lightly. “All spread out and ready for me. Do you want my cock, Lena?”

“Please,” Lena mumbles. “Please, ma’am.”

“Tell me how much.”

“So much,” Lena chokes, her hands clenching the comforter in an attempt not to reach between her own legs and take care of the insistent throbbing there herself. “I want your cock so bad, ma’am. Please, please.”

Lena can practically hear Kara’s lips spread into a grin, and she holds her breath as she feels Kara adjust the head of the dildo against her center. Then, almost without warning, she’s slamming the strap on into her. Lena’s breath catches in her throat as Kara bottoms out immediately, the toy filling her deliciously.

Kara starts a solid pace immediately, pulling the strap on out almost all the way before slamming it back in to the hilt. The room is filled with the sounds of their skin slapping together, Kara’s grunts, and Lena’s high-pitched whines, every time Kara bottoms out inside her.

“You like that?” Kara groans, her fingers gripping Lena’s hips so tightly she’s sure to leave bruises. “You like me inside of you?”

“Yes!” Lena cries, her whole body vibrating with pleasure. Her hands are clenched into fists around the blanket, her eyes screwed shut. “Fuck, yes, yes. I love it.”

“I love the way you take my cock,” Kara croons. She tightens a hand in Lena’s loose hair, tugging in a way that makes the other woman gasps. “You’re such a good girl for me, such a good girl.”

The praise itself has Lena on the edge already, and she bites down on her bottom lip so hard she tastes blood. Behind her, Kara is still slamming into her relentlessly, even as she can feel Lena tightening around the strap on.

“Fuck,” Kara grunts, somehow managing to pick up the pace. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Lena. I love getting to fuck you like this.”

Lena moans so loudly Kara is sure the walls shake, grinding back against Kara’s hips. Kara pulls her hair again, a spark of pain shooting through Lena’s scalp, and she cries out, tightening so hard around the strap on it hurts.

“Oh my god,” she sobs, tears rolling down her cheeks once more. She can’t feel anything except Kara’s hand in her hair and the dildo pounding in her over and over again, and it’s almost too much. “Oh my god, oh my god. Fuck, Kara, fuck. I’m gonna come. Please can I come, please?”

“Yes,” Kara gasps, feeling Lena get impossibly tight around the toy. “Yes, you can come. Come for me, baby.”

A white hot pleasure fills Lena, starting at her center and quickly spreading through the rest of her body. She can hear screaming, not even registering it as her own, as Kara continues to pound into her from behind, not letting up even as the orgasm tears through her and her vision starts to go hazy.

When she comes to, Lena is nestled in fresh sheets. The red sun lamps have been turned off, and Kara is kneeling beside her on the bed, gently massaging lotion into her trembling thighs. Tear stains mark Lena’s cheeks, and she can barely feel the lower half of her body in the absolute best way.

“Hey, you,” Kara croons as she notices Lena’s eyes flutter open. “Welcome back to the world of the living.”

“Hi,” Lena croaks, attempting a small chuckle. Kara leans over to brush a sweat-soaked lock of hair off her forehead, pressing her lips to the damp skin there.

“Was that okay?” she asks, blue eyes wide and full of concern. Gone is the relentless, dominant woman from before, replaced by the meek, bashful Kara Lena has fallen so in love with. She’s tugged her bottom lip between her teeth, and her cheeks are tinged pink as she gazes at Lena with worry.

“More than okay,” Lena assures, raising a hand to place it over top of Kara’s.

“Are you sure?” Kara stutters, her lower lip jutting out in a pout. “I was afraid of being too mean, or too rough-”

“Kara,” Lena cuts her off, the color slowly coming back to her cheeks as she laughs. “Kara, you were perfect. That was just what I needed. Thank you.”

“I hated to see you so hurt. I just wanted to help you feel better.”

“And you did,” Lena murmurs, placing a soft kiss to the side of Kara’s hand. “You helped so much. We can talk about what happened in the morning, I promise, but you helped so much.”

Kara nods, pressing her lips to Lena’s in a tender kiss. She strokes her girlfriend’s hair, before reaching over to cover her with a blanket. 

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena mumbles, and as soon as the sentence is out of her mouth, she has drifted off to sleep, safely snuggled in Kara’s loving arms.

**Author's Note:**

> So, uhh, apparently I can't write anything but smut? Really..filthy..smut. Whoops.
> 
> I wrote this to take a break from my multi-chap, which is driving me CRAZY. I figured we all needed some uncomplicated raunchiness in our lives, especially since Supergirl is currently on break.
> 
> Title is inspired by Camila Cabello's song "Never be the Same". I actually made a gifset of our girls once, cause the song suits them perfectly, which is on my tumblr (@girlxsteel). Come yell at me there if you must!


End file.
